Meet the Organization XIII
by organization MA
Summary: I am holding audition for the Organization, so they have to answer any of my questions, and that means you need to ask your questions now! remember this is only the Organization XIII, so no DiZ or Xion, 'cause those are extra. review to ask.
1. intro

**Meet the Organization XIII**

Hello, this is organization MA, here to announce that I will be receiving auditions from the Organization. I will be asking some rumors and questions to them. Add your question to the pile to be involved, and I will credit you for the question/rumor. We will go I order from 1 to 13. We will not ask Xion any questions. Period.

So next is Xemnas.

Xion: why can't I be in here?!

Teddie: :P 'cause I have no idea who you are.

Xion: I'm Sora, duh.

Teddie: shut it.

Demyx: oh cool! This is so awesome! I get to spread my fandom! *parties*

Axel: Nuh-uh. I'm the one that will expand; I'm the sexy one. Got it memorized?

Demyx: *cries*

Teddie: quiet Axel! You made Demmy cry!

Axel: …and your point?

Teddie: it's mean! *starts playfully slapping Axel*

Axel: stop or earn a chakram in your head.

Teddie: *stops immediately*

Vexen: and I know that hurts!

Teddie: oh, you just died because you're old, Vexxy.

Vexen: I'm not old, I'm dignified! DX

Teddie: sure. *coughnoyouarenotbecauseyouaretotallyoldcough*

Vexen: hey!

Teddie: XD send in question and rumors for Xemnas!

Xemnas: *evil chuckle* yes, my minions. Go forth and give me questions! I shall have the longest one! MUHAHAHA!!! *coughpleasenosaixxxemnaspleasebecauseitisnotcoolcough*

Teddie: ..ok. Too bad.


	2. Meet Xemnas

**Meet Xemnas**

Teddie: what's your name?

Xemnas: my name is Xemnas, Ruler of Nothingness.

Teddie: ok, Xemnas, Ruler of Nothingness, do you go by any nicknames or alias?

Xemnas: Superior, Xemnas, Master, Number One.

Teddie: right, now, can I just call you Xemnas, it's a hassle to say 'Xemnas, Ruler of Nothingness'.

Xemnas: yes, please!

Teddie: ok. Now, which position are you applying for?

Xemnas: CEO.

Teddie: do you have ant hobbies?

Xemnas: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?! *angry*

Teddie: it doesn't, I was just curious.

Xemnas: *sigh* I like to kill things.

Teddie: o.0

Xemnas: yeah, I knew you would do that.

Teddie: now for a question from *trumpet fanfare* Yay.

Xemnas, if you had a daughter in the organization, will you treat her differently or the same? Why or why not?

Xemnas: she would be treated like everyone else.

Teddie: why?

Xemnas: because un-life isn't fair.

Teddie: ahh. *giggles*

Xemnas: what?! *glares*

Teddie: you said un-life.

Xemnas: so?

Teddie: *calls on her cell phone* hey Demyx! …uh-huh yeah; guess what Xemnas just said! …yup, you owe me $100, baby!

Xemnas: you do what now?

Teddie: yeah you can pay me later. Bye, Dem-Dem! *closes phone* I'm sorry what?

Xemnas: Demyx owes you money?

Teddie: I bet him I could get you to say un-life and he wagered 100 bucks. *shrugs* his loss.

Xemnas: you're one strange girl.

Teddie: yuppers! Ok, this is from RionFan *drum roll*

How was Saix in bed last night?

Xemnas: I said none of these!!! Me and Saix have nothing between us!!!

Teddie: you mean Saix and I.

Xemnas: what ever! Gahh!

Teddie: weird response huh?

Xemnas: it's tiring, telling people things like this!! *steam exits ears*

Teddie: ok, do you feel anything to your Inferiors, Superior?

Xemnas: no. nobodies can not feel a thing.

Teddie: *pokes Xemnas*

Xemnas: what the heck?! Why'd you poke me?!

Teddie: so you can~ feel things.

Xemnas: shut up! I order you to shut up!

Teddie: who put you in charge?

Xemnas: I did.

Teddie: I didn't vote for ya'.

Xemnas: you don't vote for this stuff.

Teddie: then I can be Superior.

Xemnas: no you can't!

Teddie: ok, Xemmy.

Xemnas: what did you call me?

Teddie: Xemmy.

Xemnas: DO NOT CALL ME XEMMY!!!!!

Teddie: too bad, I changed your name already.

Xemmy: what?! What happened to my name tag?!!?!?

Teddie: I changed it.

Xemmy: why did you do that?

Teddie: to piss you off.

Xemmy: grahh! I want to kick something!!

Teddie: you can use my neighbor's cat.

Xemmy: perfect!

Teddie: you don't get it.

Xemmy: no I don't.

Teddie: kicking a cat is supposedly the worst thing to do.

Xemmy: perfect! It will heighten my evil stats!

Teddie: I didn't say evil I said it was the worst thing to do.

Xemmy: dang it!

Teddie: he-he. Let's see…any other questions or rumors……there was the fan made ones the gay ones…fun ones…sounds right. Ok, people there are no more questions for Xemmy so now send your questions and rumors to Xigbar.

Xigbar: no ways dude, this is gonna' be awesome!


	3. Meet Xigbar

**Meet Xigbar**

Teddie: ok, Xigbar, what's your name?

Xigbar: umm, Xigbar. *confused*

Teddie: ok…*looks through pile of paper* ah, here we are. *pulls one piece of paper out and examines it* do you go by ant nicknames?

Xigbar: hmm, Freeshooter and Number Two.

Teddie: can I call you Xiggy?

Xigbar: fine with me dude.

Teddie: what job are you looking for?

Xigbar: tour guide for mountain hikes.

Teddie: yeah we have a spot. Now I have some questions of my own. *ahem*

Do you know what Prinnies are?

Xigbar: no. what are they?

Teddie: *looks super smartical* they are human souls that have committed sins in their life. But since they are souls, the take the form of a Prinny, which looks like a penguin/pirate that lost a fight with a sewing machine. It has peg-legs, wears a pouch on it's belly, is blue but has a white piece stitched onto it's belly, it has a tail, a beck, and likes to attack with metal fish, bombs, and daggers. All of them say 'dood' as their catch phrase and they all speak with squeaky voices.

Prinny: that's right, dood!

Xigbar: holy- that thing looks…so cute!

Prinny: yup, people like shot and stubby things, dood.

Teddie: *ahem*!

Prinny and Xigbar: *looks*

Teddie: anyway, they work in the Netherworld and Celestia to pay off their debt to cleanse their soul, and once that is done, the can be reborn by the Red Moon.

Xigbar: *looks at Prinny* what did you do?

Prinny: I murdered a whole city of people.

Xigbar: o.0

Teddie: I know, isn't he sooo cute! *huggles Prinny*

Xigbar: weird, dude.

Teddie: you wanna' hug it?

Xigbar: as if!

Teddie teehee. Anyway, here is a question from kingdomheartsgirl101:

Xigbar, How do you feel about the pairing with you and Demyx? Is it true or what. And how did you get those scars and that eye patch? And your awesome take this cookie and a hug!

Xigbar: whoa, dude, I am no man for Demyx! Hey, we might be friends but not THAT close.

Teddie: over reaction.

Xigbar: what if someone asked if you were gay?

Teddie: I'm a girl, I can't be gay.

Xigbar: umm, what's the word I'm looking for…

Teddie: anyway answer all of it, Xiggy.

Xigbar: ok…*reads* actually, I got my eye patch when I was a person. Before becoming a scientist, I was in the army. Someone idiot shots me in the eye and I accidentally fall of a cliff, which is where my scar is from.

Teddie: answer it all…

Xigbar: how do you answer a statement?

Teddie: accept the hug and cookie.

Xigbar: *sigh* all right… *hugs khg101*

Khg101: *gives cookie*

Xigbar: thank you. *takes cookie*

Teddie: eat it.

Xigbar: *examines cookie* this has almonds in it.

Teddie: so?

Xigbar: *sniffel* I'm allergic. TT^TT

Teddie: aww, khg101 can you give him a cookie with no nuts in it?

Khg101: *give choco-chunk cookie*

Xigbar: *takes and puts in mouth* yummy!

Teddie: now see it wasn't that bad to actually finish the question.

Xigbar: I love chocalote!

Teddie: o..k.. *shakes head* anyway, a question from xXOnyx-AisuXx:

Xigbar, would you dress up as a pirate if I said I'll give ya' 500 munny?

Xigbar: ha! Make it a 1000 and ya' got it a deal!

Teddie: *pulls out 1000 munny* here, your outfit is in the other room, go put it on.

Xigbar: o.0 you actually did it?!

Teddie: of course. Go.

Xigbar: *goes in the other room*

Teddie: *looks around* uhh… *starts singing elevator music*

Xigbar: umm… *enters room in a pirate outfit* this is soo embarrassing, dude.

Teddie: wohoo!

Xigbar: shut it. can I take this off now?

Teddie: as if!

Xigbar: hey, don't steal my catch phrase!

Teddie: XP I can if I want to.

Xigbar: DX meanie!

Teddie: any more questions…hmm…ahh!

How does it feel to be a lucky one with pointed ears?

Xigbar: it's awesome! There's three of us in the whole entire Organization!

Teddie: must be cool to look like an old elf.

Xigbar: a super-dupper-shotin'-deer-old-elf if that is what you mean.

Teddie: right. Hmm, no more questions so I'll give ya' the stuff you need to know. Xaldin is next in line and you ask questions/rumors by reviewing. Well, if you want to ask things.

Xaldin: heh-heh, this will be fun.

Teddie: god, I love how you speak, Xaldin.

Xaldin: thanks.


	4. Meet Xaldin

**Meet Xaldin**

Teddie: it's 1 in the mourning right now. I'm up late. XP

Xaldin: …why are you mentioning this?

Teddie: just because. Ok, so what's your name?

Xaldin: my name's Xaldin.

Teddie: go by any nick names?

Xaldin: …Whirlwind Lancer and Number Three.

Teddie: how do you feel about people calling you Xally or Din-Din.

Xaldin: where did you hears those?! *confused*

Teddie: on Deviant Art.

Xaldin: ok…

Teddie: DX it's not weird!

Xaldin: sure.

Teddie: so, what position are you going for?

Xaldin: head chief.

Teddie: I'm sorry, but that position is already taken by Riku Replica.

Xaldin: that's not fair! *uses convincing voice*

Teddie: that convincing voice can work on my radio station.

Xaldin: …can't I work outside and just talk to people walking by?

Teddie: I'm sorry but you're too ugly.

Xaldin: D8 you're kidding right?

Teddie: next question!

Xaldin: hey, wait-

Teddie: this one is by Axel chocolates.

Xaldin, if I shave off your sideburns, what will you do to me?

Xaldin: I'd kill you. Very painfully. Very slowly. In a course of six days.

Teddie: hey, don't you have six weapons?

Xaldin: *evil kitty smile*

Teddie: o.0 how can you manage to do that?!

Xaldin: Axel showed me.

Teddie: O.O

Axel: yup! *being sexy*

Teddie: O///O it's not your turn go away!

Axel: D: you're mean. *leaves*

Teddie: XP next question is from Yunie Tatlin:

Xaldin, did you steal Lulu's hair?  
Do you like stabbing things?  
Did you just fart because you just blew me away!  
I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!  
Can I have a hug? I WANT HUGS!!

Xaldin: …Lulu and I have different hairstyles. She has chopsticks in her hair, no muttonchops, less strings of hair, and she has braided hair. I, on the other hand, have a ponytail, muttonchops, and have dreadlocks.

Teddie: OMG I just noticed: you and Lulu would make a cute couple! *fangurling*

Lulu: I'm already married to Wakka.

Teddie: why are people coming in today?! It's supposed to be private! (and yet I am sharing this to the world…)

Xaldin: I LOVE stabbing things!!! Haven't you seen the fight with me and Sora?

Teddie: and most of your attacks are stabbing. Except times when you slash attack and fira your laza.

Xaldin: what?!

Teddie: answer the next question.

Xaldin: …maybe.

Teddie: ……OxO *dies*

Xaldin: …silent but deadly. Heh-heh. *starts to die also*

Axel: it's my time to strike! *lights fire in room*

KAABBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*a few weeks later*

Teddie: ok, so we all have recovered in the hospital and found a new location to interview everyone. So on with the same question! *applause*

Xaldin: *reads script* umm, dirt? You should tell that to Number Five, now he would like that!

Teddie: you have a bad taste of humor.

Xaldin: hey, don't go harshing my mellow. DX

Teddie: …now you're the weird one.

Xaldin: umm, sure you can have a hug. Just don't go anywhere near my hair, belt area, and upper body.

Teddie: that would leave your…lower legs?

Xaldin: oh yeah, you can't hug that either.

Teddie: then what could they hug?

Xaldin: *sticks out pinky finger* this.

Teddie: that's probably the best you'll get from him.

Yunie Tatlin: *hugs pinky*

Xaldin: ok…

Teddie: ok, next person's question is from…myself.

What does it feel like to have the most weapons?

Xaldin: I feel very powerful and pointy. I even have more weapons than Superior!

Xemmy: but I have light sabers!

Teddie: …

Gorge Lucas: you stole my stuff!!!

Xemmy: uhh, their called 'aerial blades'. This one's name is Forbidden. *pets*

Teddie: o.0 sooo, what's it's name?

Xemmy: it's Forbidden.

Xaldin: oh no, not this again…

Teddie: oh, being Mr. Hard-To-Deal-With?

Xemmy: what?

Teddie: Xaldin!

Xaldin: what?

Teddie: use your fart attack!

Xaldin and Xemmy: o.0

Xaldin: what?! Are you craz- *farts*

Axel: Axel, use ember! *uses ember*

Teddie: oh no you don't! Demyx, use Water Gun!

Demyx: aye, aye! *uses Water Gun on Axel*

SUPER EFFECTED!

FOE AXEL FAINTED!

DEMYX GAINED 205 EXP!

DEMYX GREW TO LEVEL 6!

Teddie: good job, Demyx! Now it's my turn! *throws pokeball at Axel*

DING! AXEL WAS CAUGHT!

WOULD YOU LIKE TO NICKNAME THE AXEL YOU CAUGHT?

Teddie: yeah. His name is Bubba.

Bubba: wait, what?!

Xemmy: ha-ha! You too!

Xaldin: this has gotten so of topic. *sigh*

Teddie: Bubba, return! And you too, Demyx!

Bubba: I'm not some friken' pokemon!!

Teddie: XP

AND SO, TEDDIE AND HER NEWLY FOUND POKEMON, BUBBA, CAN NOW FIGHT THE NEXT GYM LEADER, CAPTAIN FALCON, FOR THE PAWNCH BADGE! STAY TOONED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL P!!

Bubba: my name's not Bubba!! DX

Teddie: I do not own anything I might have referenced.

Xaldin: do you like pokemon or something?

Teddie: heck yeah! So Vexen is next, send in your questions/rumors. If you give me a kagilion dollars, I'll stop calling Bubba, Bubba.

Bubba: my name is not Bubba!! It's ****!!!! Huh?! I can't say "****"?!

Xemmy: XP **** **** **** **** **** ****!!!

Bubba: TT^TT


	5. Meet Vexen

**Meet Vexen**

Teddie: I love you!

Vexen: excuse me?

Teddie: I *gestures to self* love *places hands in a heart shape* you. *points at Vexen*

Vexen: I know that! It's just, why?

Teddie: 'cause you're cute.

Vexen: …

Teddie: anyway, what is your name?

Vexen: my name is Vexen, didn't you already know that?

Teddie: yes, and I chose to do this to make the chapters longer. So, Vexen, go by any nicknames?

Vexen: the scientist, Number Four, the Chilly Academic, and a nickname Xigbar gave me: Frosty the smart-ass.

Teddie: how did Xigbar think of that?!

Xigbar: he was being a smart-ass during the Christmas party when we were watching Frosty the Snowman. He kept on saying, "this could never happen! The reanimation process takes at least a day!" and stuff like that.

Vexen: *scoffs* that doesn't even sound a bit like the way I talk. *squints*

Xigbar: yeah, I can still mimic your facial movements.

Vexen: what?

Xigbar: when you're speaking, you always have your eyes squinting or wide open, and sometimes of each at the same time! *mimics*

Vexen: I do not!

Xigbar: yeah you do. If you go on Youtube and look for your creepy Japanese laugh, you'll see that you do!

Vexen: what?! Teddie, search it up!

Teddie: do it yourself.

Vexen: grr! *searches* …I don't believe it.

Xigbar: see?

Vexen: not only is Xigbar correct, but my laugh is creepy even to me!

Teddie: don't be ashamed, I laugh like that sometimes.

Xigbar and Vexen: o.0 you're a girl, right?

Teddie: umm, duh!

Vexen: and you laughed like that?

Teddie: only once! Drop it!

Xigbar: ok. *leaves*

Teddie: anyway, what position are you going for, Frosty?

Vexen: stop calling me Frosty!

Teddie: ok, ok. So which one?

Vexen: I don't have a preference.

Teddie: ice boy. You'll give the guest their ice buckets when they ask for some.

Vexen: you did that on purpose!

Teddie: yup! Ok, this question is from Yunie Tatlin.

Vexen, did you know that you were wrong?  
Did you know Demyx is smarter than you (Will explain when Demmy's time comes)?  
I have a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!  
Hug? I'm collecting hugs!  
Can you make replicas of the organization plus: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and every other FF character that appeared in the series? I WILL PAY YOU!! Oh and I forgot Hayner, Pence and Olette.  
Do you know why people keep pairing you with Marly? I think it's really odd.

Vexen: I don't know what I'm wrong about; so no. also, I know I am smarter than Demyx.

Demyx: did someone call me?

Vexen: no.

Demyx: sorry. *leaves*

Vexen: …the contents are most likely dirt because of the name "jar of dirt" but then again, I hold a box of chocolates but the box is filed with berries. *magically gets a box of chocolates*

Teddie: being scientifical does not make you smarter.

Vexen: that's not a word.

Teddie: answer the question.

Vexen: sure. *hugs* yeah. *leaves room for a second then comes back with an army of clones* I threw in Namine for good measure.

Teddie: is it cool to have a clone?

Vexen: meh. *reads rest of question* WHOA! People pair me with Marluxia?! I hate him and he hates me! He ordered me to be killed!

Bubba: that's right, and I did it perfectly.

Vexen: shut up.

Teddie: all righty, next question is from Anexi.

Give Axel back his name!*hands kagilion dollars* NOW GIVE IT BACK!

Vexen, how do you feel about people putting you with Marluxia? How old are you? Why do you hate Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel in Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories?

Teddie: all right. *takes money*

Axel: Yay!!! Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel!!!

Vexen: I explained it earlier. Umm…*cough* I am 63 years old. I hate Marluxia and Axel for killing me; and Larxene because she's mean, rude, arrogant, and childish. Very sadistic too.

Larxene: would you like to say something to my face?

Vexen: no but-

Larxene: then close your mouth.

Vexen: *glares* I don't have to listen to you.

Teddie: quiet! now for my question.

Why did you become a scientist?

Vexen: because experiments are the best thing I liked. When I was an adolescent, my favorite activity was sticking my younger brother in the lake near our house and watched his activity.

Teddie: could he swim?

Vexen: not at all.

Teddie: o.0 did he die?

Vexen: no.

Teddie: ok. Umm…next time it is Lexaeus. You should know the drill by now.

Lexaeus: …

Vexen: why are _you_ a scientist?

Lexaeus: because I can be.


	6. Meet Lexaeus

**Meet Lexaeus**

Teddie: how come you have the most questions?!

Lexaeus: I don't know.

Teddie: I wish I could skip you, you freak me out.

Lexaeus: …

Teddie: what's your name?

Lexaeus: Lexaeus.

Teddie: does anyone call you by any nicknames?

Lexaeus: the Silent Hero, Number Five.

Teddie: do you like it when someone calls you Lexxy?

Lexaeus: no.

Teddie: see this is what I mean, he's no fun being laconic.

Lexaeus: …

Teddie: so…where do you want to work? Oh and for the readers, if you couldn't guess, I'm running a resort/hotel.

Lexaeus: any job opening is fine with me.

Teddie: hmm…what about working as a janitor?

Lexaeus: why a janitor?

Teddie: you could pick you a couch and vacuum under it at the same time.

Lexaeus: …fine.

Teddie: ok! *looks through papers* ok, this question is from Anexi.

Lexaeus, Why don't you talk?

How old are you?

What is it like to work with Xemnas when you all where Somebodies?

Lexaeus: most the time I don't need to. I'm 41. it was a very interesting.

Teddie: well, aren't you going to say more?

Lexaeus: *glares*

Teddie: epp! *cowers behind chair* n-next question is from RoxiWitch.

Lexaeus, Are you really the big brother to everyone, especially Demyx?  
How old are you?  
Why are you the most undeveloped character?  
Can I has a huggle?

Lexaeus: no. 41. I don't know. No.

Teddie: that's mean! Lexxy, I order you to hug Roxiwitch!

Lexaeus: do not call me Lexxy! *summons Tomahawk*

Teddie: crude. *hides*

Lexaeus: *walks closer and is about to kill Teddie*

Zexion: Lexaeus!

Lexaeus: huh? *turns toward Zexion* what is it Zexion?

Zexion: don't kill her.

Lexaeus: sorry. *banishes weapon*

Zexion: good. *about to leave*

Teddie: noes don't leave me with the scary guy!!

Zexion: don't make fun of him and he won't kill you. *leaves*

Teddie: *glances at Lexaeus*

Lexaeus: *glares at Teddie*

Teddie: ahh!

Lexaeus: … *quickly hugs RoxiWitch*

Teddie: next question is from Hawkfur the Ninja.

Lexaeus, Will you kick every organization member not counting Xion, minus Axel, Roxas for me? If you don't, I will send my pack of ninjas after you to kill you in your sleep.

Lexaeus: so? Bring them on.

Teddie: oh come on at least kick Saix's butt!

Lexaeus: no.

Teddie: I'll get Zexion to tell you to do it.

Lexaeus: *glares*

Teddie: Zex~i~on~!!

Lexaeus: quiet!

Zexion: what?

Teddie: make him do what the question says! *whinny voice*

Zexion: why?

Teddie: because she asked him to.

Zexion: *sigh* fine. Lexaeus, just do what the question says.

Lexaeus: ok. *kicks Zexion and portals away to do it to the others*

Zexion: *clutching his knee* Tch! What was the question?!

Teddie: to kick most of the members.

Zexion: o.0 why?

Teddie: I don't know. I'm not a mind reader.

Zexion: *growls*

Lexaeus: done.

Teddie: ok then. The next one is from…Capt. Cheese.

Lexaeus, WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET!?  
What kind of food do you like?

Lexaeus: I don't need to. I like meat.

Teddie: what kind of meat?

Lexaeus: steak, well done.

Teddie: ok. Next one is from Yunie Tatlin.

GGAH!*screams really loud then starts yelling non-sense* FISH STICKS YOU ARE ALL FISHES VEXEN DID NOT PUT NAMINE IN FOR GOOD MEASURE I ASKED THROUGH PM AND THE MMVAS WERE BORING JON AND KATE PLUS OCTO-FIVEE! GOSH I LOVE SOCKS!!

Lexaeus, how do you react to my scream fest?  
Why do they call you the silent hero? You're not much of a hero.  
Are you mean?  
Do you like mice?  
I've got a jar of dirt and guess what's in side it! Yes, there is dirt, but there is more...

I forgot to ask Lexaeus for a hug! Yep, I want a hug!

Lexaeus: weird.

Vexen: people didn't know what we were talking about there. I said that so I didn't have to explain it all.

Teddie: …

Lexaeus: because I can be.

Teddie: …

Lexaeus: depends on how you look at it. Yes. Uhh…*watches the movie it is from* a heart? If it is a heart, can I have it?

Teddie: lol.

Lexaeus: do I have to?

Teddie: yes.

Lexaeus: *sighs and quickly hugs Yunie Tatlin*

Teddie: next one's from Xxthe cloaked schemerxX.

Lexaeus, if you give me a hug my life would be complete! Will you give a hug to a poor 14-year-old girl? (If you don't I will shave your head!!)

Lexaeus: why is everyone asking to have a hug?!

Teddie: I agree.

Lexaeus: I don't want my head shaved so… *hugs XxTCSxX*

Teddie: so,,. I guess this one is over. And I have an announcement!!

AT THE END OF THE STORY I WILL THEN LET YOU ASK QUESTIONS TO ANY CHARACTERS, EVEN THE ONES WE ALREADY WENT OVER. THIS IS ONLY AFTER I HAVE FINISHED ROXAS'S MEET THE- CHAPTER.

Teddie: I got the idea from Starlight. Now, next is Zexion's turn. Send in your questions and reviews!

Zexion: no emo questions please.


	7. Meet Zexion

**Meet Zexion**

Teddie: …1…2…3…go! *glomps Zexion*

Zexion: wtf?!

Teddie: luv you!! *huggles Zexion* cutie!

Zexion: *blush* stop it, it's embarrassing.

Teddie: all right, Mr. Bossy. So what's your name, sexy?

Zexion: excuse me?!

Teddie: I said, "So what's your name,_ sexy_?

Zexion: my name is Zexion.

Teddie: go by any nicknames, Zexy?

Zexion: Number Six, the Cloaked Schemer, and if you want it, my somebody's name is Ienzo. And don't call me "Zexy."

Teddie: aww, but it's soooo cute!

Zexion: no. period.

Teddie: you're no fun.

Zexion: yes.

Teddie: *sigh* what position are you going for?

Zexion: librarian.

Teddie: obvious! First question is from Anexi:

Zexion, how old are you? (I must ask everyone) what's inside your lexicon and what are the scents of everyone in organization XIII? Oh almost forgot your hair, was it like that when you where Ienzo?

Zexion: I am 17. *flips through Tomb of Judgment* it is the story of Nobodies and mentions something that I can't recall about Gummi Ships…

Teddie: why Gummi Ships?

Zexion: how should I know? Hmmm, Superior smells like darkness, it is a very strong sent. Number Two has a musky smell, kinda' like cologne. Xaldin smells like oranges for some odd reason. Vexen has an interesting one, he has a slyful smell, sort of what you smell when you can't identify the source. Number Five's sent smells like grass; I never understood why. My smell, umm, I never really NEED to smell myself, so *sniffs self* I don't know. Saix's smell is like a mixture of Xigbar and Vexen, with a slight hint of Xemnas.

Teddie: you sound like you're giving out a recipe to make Saix!

Saix: what?! I'm not food!

Teddie: hush, Zexy's Talking.

Saix: hmph.

Zexion: anyway! Axel smells like cinnamon only charred. Number Nine smells salty and reminds me of the beach. Luxord, *shudders* I dislike his smell; it's very strong, like Superior, but it smells like Xigbar's.

Luxord: hey, hey! what are you saying?!

Teddie: you smell bad.

Luxord: DX meanie!

Zexion: …Marluxia smells like flowers. Larxene's sent is like a spark, it's sharp and not as strong as others. Roxas…he smells like he's been wallowing in mud.

Teddie: *hope Roxas doesn't come in and get angry at Zexion like the others did*

Roxas: cause I did!

Teddie and Zexion: O_O

Roxas: …what?

Zexion: o…k… *reads rest of question* yes. It was.

Teddie: next question is from Axel- chocolates.

Hey Zexion, uhm...w-would you go on a date with me?

Zexion: …

Teddie: noes! Zexy is mine!!

Zexion: you can have me; just get me away from this obsessive fangurl.

Teddie: noes! *glomps*

Zexion: get her off me!! Help!

Lexaeus: *comes in is about to maul Teddie*

Demyx: don't kill her! *runs in and blocks Lexaeus but sucks* whaa! *falls over from Lexaeus poking him*

Lexaeus: move.

Demyx: I have the upper hand! My element is strong against you!

Lexaeus: I have the upper hand because I can kill you with my hand. And plus I'm taller.

Sora: I have the upper hand 'cause I killed both of you in the game!

Lexaeus and Demyx: *back away*

Sora: I'm here to save y-

Teddie: go away Sora! You're racist to Nobodies!

Sora: O.O

Teddie: yes that what I said! Racist! *points*

Sora: …*walks away and mumbles to Lexaeus* kill her if you want to.

Lexaeus: *goes off to kill Teddie*

Teddie: I don't wanna die!

Lexaeus: so?

Teddie: don't kill me.

Zexion: kill her.

Teddie: If you kill me, I'll get Axel to bring out Riku rep.

Zexion: Lexaeus stop!

Lexaeus: why?

Zexion: because Riku Rep. will kill me.

Riku Rep.: heck yeah!

Zexion: meep! Get him away from me!

Vexen: come on Riku, let's leave.

Riku Rep.: *walks away with Vexen* …*glares at Zexion*

Zexion: ahh!

Teddie: ok that's settled. I think.

Zexion: …

Teddie: I'll let you have a date, because I feel happy today.

Zexion: you're weird.

Teddie: thank you. Next question is from Xxthe cloaked schemerxX

Zexion, how tall are you?  
How do you get your hair like that?  
How many cans/bottles of hair gel and hair spray do you go through in a week?  
Will you give me a hug? (your my favorite character!!)

Zexion: how tall I am…

Teddie: *pulls out tape measure* hmm *measures* you are 5 foot eleven.

Zexion: …all of the organization's members have their hair natural. Thus, I do not use hair gel and the such. Umm…I guess. *hugs XxTCSxX*

Teddie: all righty, next question is from Yunie Tatlin.

Okay, so Sexy-Zexy! We all know you aren't emo. I heard emo means potato... you aren't a potato...  
What's you favorite book?  
Should I read Twilight?  
Have you ever watched Stargate Atlantis?  
HAVE YOU WATCHED DOCTOR WHO!? The Doctor would make a great heartless and form a great nobody.  
Hey, Zexy? Can I have a hug?  
Can I look in that book of yours, the lexicon? Oh wait, it's an encyclopedic dictionary...  
Um, can I still look at it? I want to look a few things up. Umm, yeah can you teach me how to use the power of illusion?  
If you do not allow me to look in my book and/or do not teach me how to use the power of illusion, I will send both the Wraith and the Vashta Nerada after you!

Zexion: of course I'm not a potato! Where did you here that emo means potato? Emo is a type of music…

Teddie: just answer the question!

Zexion: …I have no preference. I have no clue, I dislike vampire stories. And vampire love stories? Eww. No, I have never seen it. I would like to meet this, "Doctor." Sure you can have a hug, I guess. *hugs Yunie Tatlin* actually, it is, like you said, a dictionary, but it lacks basic dictionary format.

Teddie: *steals lexicon* let's see, *give book to Yunie Tatlin* check your stuff and give it back.

Zexion: whaa?! You just took my book!

Teddie: …so?

Zexion: it's MY book!

Teddie: oh well.

Zexion: it's not "oh well", get my book back, pronto!

Teddie: you'll have to ask Yunie Tatlin.

Zexion: but it's my book. Xemnas gave it to me when we started the Organization.

Xemmy: yeah, it's only fair.

Teddie: I don't have it anymore.

Xemmy and Zexion: give him/me back his/my book!

Teddie: I don't have it! just get on with the questions!

Zexion: *glare* umm you do not just simply learn it. You have to be born with it. In my case, re-born as a nobody. Then all you have to do is train, and practice.

Teddie: ahh…next question, I guess. It's from Bassoon PLaying Zebra.

What was with the pokemon scene? Anyways, I have questions for Zexy! And I say these questions in a high-pitched young and obsessed idiot.  
Zexion, Is it true you love Demyx?  
Why are you so serious all the time?  
Why do people think you're emo? I don't think you are. You just have sexy emo hair  
Why are you number six?  
What is your weapon?  
What's your least favorite world?

Zexion: I have no clue. Teddie is retarded like that.

Teddie: DX Pokemon isn't retarded! It's fun! And addicting! …shut up!

Zexion: I didn't say anything.

Teddie: DX

Zexion: why would I like Demyx?

Demyx: *sad* you're not my friend?

Zexion: no.

Teddie: don't be mean!

Zexion: hey, all I did was answer the question.

Teddie: *sigh* you're right, but it was still mean.

Zexion: whatever. I'm serious because that's my nature; I can't help not to be serious. People think I am emo because of my hair, the fact that I listen, and because they think it's cute, apparently.

Teddie: why is it that you listen?

Zexion: they think I'm anti-social, just because I be quiet when people are talking.

Teddie: ahh.

Zexion: what also ticks me off about this matter is that they think I'm emo when clearly I did not want to die!

Teddie: someone's blowing their top.

Zexion: heck yeah! I have problems to face.

Teddie: like what?

Zexion: for ten years of my life, I've been 17! You know how annoying it is to be mentally 27 and stuck in a 17 year old body?! I've been in puberty for nearly 20 years of my frickn' life! *growls*

Teddie: …just calm down, take it easy. You done venting now?

Zexion: …yeah.

Teddie: good, answer all the questions.

Zexion: because I died last in our group of, Me Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Vexen. My weapon is a lexicon, which is the Greek word for dictionary. No preference.

Teddie: right, now it is time for my question.

Do you like me? *hint*hint*

Zexion: only you would ask that.

Teddie: yes.

Zexion: I can't say I do.

Teddie: can't you lie?

Zexion: umm…I bet Luxord I wouldn't lie for a year.

Luxord: when did I do th-

Zexion: *slams Luxord with his lexicon*

Luxord: yeah, I bet 10,000 munny on it.

Zexion: *mouthed "you suck"*

Luxord: *mouthed "right back at 'cha."*

Zexion: *mouthed "shut up."*

Teddie: ya' know I can read your lips?

Zexion and Luxord: *mouthed "then shut up."*

Teddie: *mouthed "you first"*

Zexion: *mouthed "we already did."*

Teddie: XP hah, you guys suck so bad you can't speak.

Zexion and Luxord: *glares* … *finds out they can't speak*

Teddie: XP told ja'. If you want Zexion and/or Luxord to speak you must give me a heart to give to Zexy so he can get out of puberty.

Zexion: *mouthed "don't call me ZEXY."*

Teddie: I'm sorry I can't hear you. *puts hand around ear*

Zexion: *mouthed "then how did you know I said something?"*

Teddie: I looked at your lips. I just didn't actually work out the words.

Zexion: *glares*

Teddie: so next is Saix. Send in your questions/rumors for him.

Saix: why am I doing this again?

Xemmy: 'cause I set everything up 'cause we don't have jobs anymore.

Saix: right.


	8. Meet Saix

**Meet Saix**

Teddie: …I hate you.

Saix: more than Lexaeus?

Teddie: …no, but I still hate you.

Saix: good to know. Just go on with the question.

Teddie: don't tell me what to do! What's your name?

Saix: Saix.

Teddie: do you go by an alias?

Saix: Number Seven, Luna divider—

Xigbar: can't forget Sparky!

Saix: what?!

Xigbar: one of you're nicknames is Sparky, remember?

Saix: tch! You still remember that?

Xigbar: umm, duh! It was maybe the funniest moment of your un-life

Teddie: Yay! Tell us about it!

Saix: let's not.

Xigbar: majority rules! Ok, it started when Saix was the newbie. We senior members pulled a prank on him.

Teddie: senior member mean…?

Xigbar: me, Vexen, and Xaldin.

Saix: wait, you mean THAT?!

Xigbar: yeah. Anyway, Xaldin got Saix to follow him and he brought him to Vexen's creepy lab. There, me and Xaldin made him take a potion that Vexen made and in a course of two days, Saix turned into a dog.

Saix: DX you swore not to tell!

Xigbar: too bad. Anyway, we took Saix/dog and played with him for a while. We also took him to the Pride lands to run about for a while. Then we lost him.

Saix: I will kill you.

Xigbar: but guess where we found him?

Saix: no!

Teddie: where?

Saix: stop now!

Xemmy: but I want to know what happened.

Saix: what?! Why?

Xemmy: it sounds interesting.

Xigbar: you'll love this part. We found Saix humping one of the lionesses. It was hilarious!

Saix: shut up!

Xigbar: we had to bring him back before the lioness killed him.

Saix: *totally mortified* O////O

Teddie: how is that relevant to the name "Sparky"?

Xigbar: all thoughout it I called him it. I forgot to mention that.

Saix: but that was why you were telling the story!

Xemmy: O_O *quietly slinks out of room*

Xigbar: well that's the story.

Teddie: great, what position are you looking for?

Saix: no preference.

Teddie: you can run the tanning salon.

Saix: where did you get that from?!

Teddie: your element is moon, so I made you go to a sun place.

Saix: you're hopeless…

Teddie: first question is from Yunie Tatlin.

Saix, why does everyone think you're so close to Xemmy?  
Is there any member of the organization that can tell me if I have secret powers I do not know about? If so, can you bring them here?  
Why is your hair so blue?  
What's up with the "X" scar?  
You ears... HAHAHAHAHAA!! Yeah what's up with them? You come Kras City or something (Jak series reference)?  
Can you pass on a message for me? Tell Xemnas if he doesn't allow me to become a negative member of the organization then I will come after him with a bloody axe, a bunch of Wraith and the Vashta Nerada (I trained them!)  
if you had a heart would you love kingdom hearts? :P  
Uh... Yeah, you know kingdom hearts is a heart shaped moon, right? It can't hear you when you talk to it...

Saix: maybe because I'm loyal, unlike some of the members. *glares at Xigbar*

Xigbar: you want something Sparky?

Saix: shut up. Xemnas might be able to. Just because. Umm…I have an "X" scar? I don't know why I have pointy ears.

Xemmy: you think those could harm me? I have the power of Nothingness at my fingertips! *insert evil laugh*

Saix: …ok. *reads* umm, if I had a heart, I wouldn't need Kingdom hearts.

Teddie: I haven't spoken in a while!

Saix: good. I know that it can't hear me. It's just more formal if I ask it before using it's power.

Teddie: but I wanna' talk!

Saix: …fine.

Teddie: Yay! Next question is from Xxthe cloaked schemerxX.

Saix, where did you get that GIANT X on your face?  
If I dig there will I find treasure??

Saix: I didn't know about it! probably not.

Teddie: Yay next question is from Anexi

Saix I hate you. Now that's taken care of. How old are you? How do you feel about people putting you with Xemnas? Why are you like a second in command when you are number 7? And how did you get that scare on your face? Thank you for your time but I still hate you.

Saix: you're welcome. 28. I don't like it. Probably 'cause I'm very loyal and strong. I don't know. You're welcome.

Teddie: don't be so Lexaeus.

Saix: what?

Lexaeus: she mean laconic.

Teddie: I meant both ways. Wait, Lexaeus is totally stronger than you.

Lexaeus: am I?

Saix: maybe. Let's see who can lift the heavier objects. First is Lexaeus's tomahawk.

Lexaeus: *lifts effortlessly*

Saix: *does the same*

Teddie: next is my house.

Lexaeus: *lifts with effort*

Saix: *struggles to lift*

Teddie: now lift…the ocean!

Lexaeus: I can't…

Saix: *waits till night and uses the Moon's gravity to lift the ocean up*

Lexaeus: …*walks away*

Teddie: I guess that means…Saix is the winner.

Saix: yay!

Teddie: next question is from Hawkfur the Ninja.

Saix, were you a dog sometime in the past?  
Do you like wolves?  
Have you ever seen a blue moon?  
Did you even know what I was talking about in that last question?  
Give me your claymore and I will let you live!

Saix: against my will, yes. Meh. No. no. let's not and say I did.

Teddie: stop being Lexaeus!

Lexaeus: …

Saix: I'm not! 'cause clearly, I am Saix.

Xigbar: *snicker* Sparky…

Saix: shut up!

Teddie: something eating you, Saix?

Saix: it's you and your stupid remarks! *moon shows through the window* growl… *goes crazy from the moon and kills a small squirrel*

Teddie: you killed a squirrel!

Saix: *calm now* so?

Teddie: you're a big meanie!

Saix: ……so?

Teddie: I'm not talking to you.

Saix: but-

Teddie: I'm not talking to you.

Saix: you just did.

Teddie: …

Saix: …

Teddie: …

Saix: …

Teddie: …

Saix: …Teddie is an idiot.

Teddie: am not!

Saix: looks like you just talked to me.

Teddie: *puts Saix in the Cone of Silence*

Saix: WTF?! *bangs on Cone of Silence*

Teddie: XP anyway, next one is for Axel.

Axel: Heck yeah! Finally! *being sexy*

Teddie: I thing there will be a whole lot of questions, 'cause Axel is one of the highest rating character in KH2.

Axel: XD *summons chakrams and dances around with them, also being sexy*

Saix: *bangs on the Cone of Silence* DX

Axel: sorry, can't hear you. Speak up.


	9. Meet Axel

**Meet Axel**

Axel: 'bout time.

Teddie: hey, I'm supposed to start things off!

Axel: but you took so long to write this one chapter.

Teddie: …shut up.

Axel: T^T *fake cries*

Teddie: I'm not falling for that again, Axel. Roxas got too scared.

Roxas: it was a horrible day…

Teddie: *hugs Roxas* it's ok.

Axel: and I don't get a hug?

Teddie: no. anyways, to the questions! What's your name?

Axel: didn't you use it like a minute ago?

Teddie: and…?

Axel: never mind. My name's Axel, got it memorized?

Teddie: good boy. Do you go by any alias?

Axel: Flurry of Dancing Flames, Number Eight, and Jet.

Teddie: explain Jet.

Axel: …well, let's just say when some people are drunk, they get into wacky situations.

Xigbar: Axel lit our farts with fire!

Axel: shut up! They were supposed to assume something disgusting!

Xigbar: :3 *leaves*

Teddie: men. *rolls eyes*

Axel: women. *lights Teddie's hair on fire*

Teddie: ok, so what position do you want? *hair on fire*

Axel: well I was thinking something easy like, like…

Teddie: *evil thoughts*

Axel: stop. No ruining this for me like you did Vexen.

Vexen: shut up.

Axel: I want to work-

Teddie: too slow! You work as a valet. *hair on fire*

Axel: you suck!! DX

Teddie: first question is by Yunie Tatlin. *puts hair fire out*

YAY! AXEL! Can I have a hug? Since I forgot to ask Saix for a hug can you bring Saix here so I can get one. If not I'll just hug his clone.  
Axel~! Can you teach me how to use chakrams (say yes and I'll buy you anything you want~!)  
Did the back of your head explode or are you related to Knuckles (in other words, how'd you get your hair like that?)?  
Why use chakrams as your weapon?  
Why didn't you act friendly when trying to get Roxas back?  
When you tried to kidnap Kairi, why not just tell her you know Sora and will take her to him?  
What was the hint you were going to give Sora in Chain of Memories (it's been buggin' me! DX)?  
Do you hate Larxene (or would hate Larxene if you had a heart)?  
So how'd you find out about Marly's plan to take over the orgy anyway?  
Why not leave the organization sooner?  
WHY'D YOU GIVE UP YOUR NON-LIFE SO EASILY!?  
Oh now I just thought of a question for Saix-puppy! Oh well.  
So... How about you, me, Demmy and Roxas hang out some time? I'll pay for anything and everything!  
Um... I got clones of everyone so I don't need as many favors... m...  
From a rating from one to ten, 1 being a suck fest and 10 being the most amazingness possible what would you rate each member? Yes, including yourself, and heck let's throw Teddie in too!

Axel: wow that's a lot.

Teddie: just answer the questions.

Axel: sure you can gave a hug! *hugs Yunie Tatlin* I will call Saix in for you to hug him. He hates hugs. :3

Teddie: *brings in Saix*

Axel: hug her. *points to Yunie Tatlin*

Saix: *somehow found out how to get out of The Cone of Silence* no. I don't wanna.

Teddie: too bad! *makes Saix hug her*

Saix: I'm leaving. *portals away*

Axel: ok then. Hmm, basically, you roll the chakrams on your finger. Well, that's how I do it. When you want to grip it, grab the center with your fist. And throwing it is kinda like throwing a Frisbee. *demonstrates*

Teddie: …like this? *fails*

Axel: umm, sure. Yeah. My hair is natural, baby! *strokes hair*

Vexen: he uses hair gel.

Axel: girly hair!

Vexen: wako spikes!

Axel: brown!

Vexen: red!

Xigbar: ponytail!

Xaldin: dreadlocks!

Teddie: SHUT UP!! I'm tired of hearing everyone's hair style and color. Everyone, LEAVE!!

Xaldin, Xigbar, and Vexen: *leaves*

Axel: you know they'll just come back?

Teddie: I am aware of that.

Axel: anyways, I chose chakrams because they are wicked awesome. At least they're better that Waterboy's sitar.

Demyx: shut up! *hits Axel in the head with sitar* how's that for bad weapon?!

Axel: …still sucks. :P

Demyx: *runs off crying*

Teddie: bad Axel!

Axel: what are you going to do? Light my head on water?

Teddie: …yeah. *lights Axel's head on water*

Axel: how the crude does this work?!

Teddie: I don't know.

Axel: *evaporates headwater* killing Sora is the only way to get Roxas back. You think I could just ASK for Roxas?

Sora: you were going to KILL me?!

Axel: yes, you idiot.

Sora: *runs off crying*

Axel: no wait! Sora. *sigh*

Teddie: aww, you have some feelings for him.

Axel: shut up. *punches Teddie*

Teddie: :) *slaps Axel*

Axel: *burns Teddie's head*

Teddie: *waters Axel's head*

Axel: *is about to do something horrible*

Demyx: NOO!!! *puts Axel in a bubble* don't be a meanie.

Teddie: I could have handled it, Demyx. *pops Axle's bubble* shoe, Demyx.

Demyx: T^T *runs away*

Axel: …ok. I left the redhead clueless because it's fun to watch her complain.

Kairi: why did Sora run away?! What did you do?! *hits Axel*

Axel: see? Isn't this *glares at Kairi and says in a sarcastic voice* FUN?

Teddie: I don't know about "fun" but it sure is "fun-ny!"

Axel: right. Umm, as for the hint thingy, I was going to say that he shouldn't trust his memories.

Sora: *didn't hear* whuzzat? *picks nose*

Teddie: …go away.

Sora: want some gold?

Teddie: NO!!!

Sora: ok. *leaves*

Axel: I don't necessarily hate her, but I think she's a sadistic person.

Larxene: I am so going to kill you.

Axel: thanks! Plus she likes abusing her quickness.

Larxene: darn right! *runs over to Axel and pulls out a hair then runs away*

Axel: OWW! *rubs head* that hurt.

Teddie: man that lacked evilness. On with the questions.

Axel: Xemnas gave me a mission to be a double agent. Xemnas knew the whole time.

Xemmy: yes, that is correct.

Marluxia: …it was Larxene's plan.

Larxene: huh?! No it wasn't.

Xemmy: oh, then I'll have to congratulate Larxene then-

Marluxia: I DID IT!! I WANT THE CONGRATULATION!!

Xemmy: :D

Marluxia: darn it.

Teddie: even I wouldn't have fallen for that.

Xemmy: but you would fall for WAFFLES!!

Teddie: OMG where?

Axel: *facedesk*

Xemmy: he-he.

Teddie: *shakes Xemnas wildly* where is the waffles?!

Xemmy: there is none you idiot. I made it up.

Teddie: y-you know, man………t-yeah…. *points at Xemnas*….yeah.

Axel: you do know that what you just said did not make any sense what so ever?

Teddie: ….yes. anyway, on with the questions.

Axel: *reads question* why didn't I leave the organization sooner? Hmm. Well, I was thinking I could use them to help me but that didn't work very well. In the end we all died. …I should have left earlier, maybe I wouldn't have died.

Teddie: …

Axel: what?

Teddie: you said that you died.

Axel: …and?

Teddie: ….you're alive.

Axel: got a problem?

Teddie: he-he.

Axel: huh?

Teddie: it sounded like you said got it memorized.

Axel: but I didn't.

Teddie: exactly!

Axel: o…k. anyhow, I gave up my non-life easily because Sora, he made me happy, or at least pretend to feel happy. I felt like I had a heart. Probably because his other was Roxas, but nevertheless. I also felt like being the hero for once. Heck, any bad guy that would sacrifice his or her self for the hero would be a hero.

Teddie: :) someone's a poet.

Axel: shut up, I was trying to make a moment!

Sora: *sniff* aww, I love you too Axel! *goes to hug Axel*

Axel: *holds Sora back with one hand on his forehead* you are SO lucky you are Roxas's somebody.

Teddie: what would you do to Sora if he wasn't?

Axel: think Vexen, but worse. Way slower and a lot more painful.

Sora: what happened to Vexen?

Axel: …

Teddie: you see Sora, when two grown-ups hate each other's guts, and another grown-up hates both of theirs, they tend to kill each other. Why? You were there.

Sora: I was?

Axel: yes.

Sora: cool!

Teddie: *facepalm* next question…

Axel: I'd love to hang out with a fan!

Demyx: I wanna come!

Axel: you are already invited.

Demyx: really! Wow I feel so special!

Axel: …right.

Demyx: yay!!

Teddie: next question.

Axel: Xemnas has to be a five.

Xemmy: why a five?

Axel: I donno. You suck?

Xemmy: yes, but what do I suck?

Axel: O_O

Teddie: get out of this room, you perv.

Xemmy: *leaves*

Axel: Xigbar is an nine, because he's awesome like that.

Xigbar: hellz yea!

Axel: Xaldin is a seven, because me and him are drinking buddies.

Xaldin: why can't I be an 8 or 9?

Axel: because 7 8 9.

Xaldin: Saix ate Demyx?

Axel: Saix ate Xigbar.

Xaldin: oh.

Axel: Vexen is a low 2.

Vexen: why?

Sora: ohmigosh urs alive!

Vexen: what is your point?

Sora: AXEL KILLED YOU!!

Vexen: I am highly aware of that.

Axel: Vexen the reason you are so low on the line is because you creep EVERYONE out.

Teddie: not me.

Axel: except Teddie.

Teddie: thank you. *hugs Vexen*

Vexen: get off.

Axel: Lexaeus doesn't do anything. He's just Zexion's pet dog. I'll give him a two.

Lexaeus: …

Axel: moving along, Zexion gets a four because he sucks as bad a Xemnas.

Zexion: *mouths "WTC?!!"*

Axel: oh yeah you can't talk.

Zexion: *glares at Teddie*

Teddie: …ok since you are my favorite, I'll let you talk.

Zexion: thank you!

Axel: Saix is a one. I hate his freakin guts.

Saix: thank you.

Sora: wow everyone is being so nice today, saying thank you all the time.

Everyone: *facepalm*

Teddie: Sora, there IS such thing as sarcasm, y'know?

Sora: …oh yeah~.

Axel: hmm... I would give myself a ten.

Xemmy: selfish jerk.

Axel: do you want to be lowered to Lexaeus's level?

Xemmy: …no.

Axel: good boy. Demyx is a six.

Demyx: six sounds like sitar.

Teddie: no…no it doesn't. *shakes head*

Demyx: aww. But sitar means music and music is good. So doesn't that mean six is good?

Teddie: that sounds almost smart.

Demyx: thank you! *hugs Teddie*

Sora: ?

Teddie: *sighs* Demyx means it. it's not sarcastic.

Sora: yay!

Axel: *looks at the three* anyway…Luxord is definitely a four.

Luxord: *mouths "why?"*

Axel: When we party, you end up the only one with clothes on.

Luxord: *chuckle*

Teddie: out.

Luxord: *still chuckling when leaving*

Axel: Marluxia is a ….uhh.

Marluxia: can I be an eleven?

Axel: you idiot, that's your real number.

Marluxia: you idiot, I want to be higher than you.

Axel: that doesn't even make any sense!

Marluxia: step one of my evil plan is complete…

Axel: O_O

Teddie: O_O

Sora: ^v^ lolz.

Axel: ….Larxene is a four.

Larxene: aww, why make a poor little girl cry? *being seductive*

Axel: because it's fun.

Larxene: don't be mean.

Axel: don't be selfish.

Xemmy: look who's talking!

Axel: right back attcha'.

Xemmy: shut up.

Axel: Roxas is a ten. I would give him a nine, but he would be eaten by Saix.

Xigbar: then why give me to Saix?

Axel: I don't know.

Xion: what about me?

Teddie: no. don't answer her.

Axel: but we're frien-

Teddie: no.

Axel: I rate you a zero.

Teddie: thank you. I love you too.

Xion: ha!

Sora: *looks at Xion*

Xion: *looks back* are you me?

Sora: I am me.

Xion: …OMG I am too!

Sora: let's be friends!

Xion and Sora: YYYYAAAAAAYYYY!!!! *joins hands and skip around* let's go see Sandy Claws! *skips to Christmas Town*

Teddie: …THAT is why I don't want Xion here. She messes up Sora's mind even more.

Axel: …I might even understand that.

Teddie: with out further ado, the next question is from Neo-organizationXII-LA-no.I.

Hey Axel your are super sexy 3 her are my questions  
to join my organization? Roxas has already.  
2. How did you get so sexy? 3  
give me a hug?  
4. I made upgraded you badass weapons  
5. do you think LA is sexy? *send him a link of a pic of a teen girl with black and red hair with silver eyes in a bikini*  
LA: thats all see ya sexy *wink*

Axel: thank you. *is sexy* if Roxas joined it has to be good! I'll join!

Teddie: just like that? Aren't you afraid there are any catches?

Axel: Roxas would inform me if there were any.

Teddie: what if he's on it too?

Axel: NO Roxy would never lie to me!

Teddie: :3

Axel: …shut up.

Teddie: did I say something?

Axel: no, but it was you and your perverted thoughts!

Teddie: XP

Axel: *sigh* ok, well being sexy is E-Z. First, get a good body, like mine by working out or just being born like that. Then you have to have an awesome catchphrase. I have two, "Got It Memorized?" and "Commit It to Memory." Xigbar stuck himself with "as if," which I think personally, makes him a girly girl.

Xigbar: shut up or I'll shot you. *shoots Axel*

Axel: hey!

Xigbar: oh, I said "or" I meant "and" sorry. XD

Axel: DX Teddie make him go away!

Teddie: *poofs Xigbar away*

Axel: going back to the topic, you also have to have a cool personality. I have a laid-back kind of go with the flow outlook on life. Now that just spells cool and sexy.

Teddie: not really. Together it spells "laidbackkindofgowiththeflowoutlookonlife"

Axel: you idiot.

Teddie: XP

Axel: *sighs* ok the next question is *reads question* oh! Sure I'll give you a hug! *hugs Neo-organizationXII-LA-no.I.* ok so now the next one. Umm is this a question? Hmm, can I try out them? they sound fun. :D

Teddie: NOOO!!! Axel will kill everyone!

Axel: aww come on. I only killed TEN people when I got a new toy.

Teddie: …fine but make it five this time.

Axel: aw… *recives picture* *whistle* wow your cute. 3 *shows Teddie* isn't she?

Teddie: *glares at Axel* …why would I think a girl is cute? I'm not gay. (whisper) but you are.

Axel: *heard anyway* hey!

Teddie: I bet if I showed you a picture of Roxas at least half-naked and you would get like five nosebleeds and your chest would explode.

Axel: why would me chest explode? I don't have a heart.

Teddie: your brain gets an overload and it explodes through your chest.

Axel: that makes no sense.

Xemmy: get on with it!

Teddie: fine. Next questions are from Anexi.

Yay Axel *Glumps* okay sorry about that. I have a lot of Q for you.

Okay how old are you?

How do you feel about people putting you with good god it's a long list Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Larxene, Demyx, Sora, and Xion?

Was your hair that way with your somebody?

Are you related to Reno in anyway?

How tall are you?

Can I have a hug? and I think that's it thank you for your time your the best!

Axel: I am 26. I'm ok with Roxas and only a little bit of Xion. But the rest, I don't understand or dislike.

Teddie: right.

Axel: …yes it was. Except it was a little duller colored.

Teddie: interesting.

Axel: my eyes were brown too.

Teddie: really? Cool.

Axel: I am not related to Reno. We only look and act the same way.

Teddie: ^o^

Axel: what?

Teddie: what you said it makes them think you are related.

Axel: but I'm not.

Teddie: …just answer the questions.

Axel: heh. Umm I'm 6 feet 2 inches I think.

Teddie: I forgot my magic tape measure in my other umm, something.

Axel: you don't need an excuse for that.

Teddie: mm.

Axel: here. *hugs Anexi* there you go. ^^

Teddie: next questions are from Hawkfur the Ninja. Tadaa!

Why is your hair so spiky?

How old are you?

How did you get to be so awesome?

Will you please kill Saix for me? Please? If you want, you can use my ninjas to help.

Axel: because I like it that way. It wouldn't look half as sexy if it was flat!

Teddie: heck to the yeah.

Axel: I am 26. I was just BORN awesome. *is sexy and cocky*

Teddie: -_-

Axel: what?

Teddie: …nothing.

Axel: I will gladly kill Saix. And if your ninja wants to I'll let him kill Saix too.

Teddie: *teleports Saix here*

Saix: NO GOSH DANGGIT! I DON'T WANNA BE IN HERE! IT'S ALWAYS HORRIBLE WHEN I COME HERE!!

Teddie: too bad, puppy.

Saix: *glares*

Axel: :D *kicks Saix were a "man's pride" is*

Saix: AARRGGGGHHHH!!! *falls over*

Axel: :D *kicks more*

Teddie: o-ok, you can stop now!

Axel: *kicks several more times then stops*

Saix: WHY?!?! TT^TT *Demyx takes him out of the room*

Teddie: you didn't kill him.

Axel: I killed his 'Manly Pride.'

Teddie: …Queen Baka asked these questions.

Axel...3...2...1...*GLOMP*^^  
Ok so Axy, how old are you?

Why do you have such a long nickname?

Are you gay or bi?

And do you LOVE Roxas?

Can I have a hug?

Then can I borrow your chakrams to kill somebody? I might bring them back.  
Oh, one more thing...w-would you go on a date with me?

Axel: *is being glomped* …I'm 26. And because "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" sounds awesome. :D

Teddie: why couldn't you be called "Bouquet of Flames?" I like that better.

Axel: that makes my sound like Marluxia.

Marluxia: *glares* ha-ha.

Axel: *glares back*

Marluxia: *glares back, back*

Axel: *glares back, back, back*

Teddie: stop it, both of you! Just answer the question!

Axel: …I'm not comfortable answering this question.

Teddie: I'll answer it for you. Axel is gay.

Axel: -///-;

Teddie: there, that wasn't TOO hard.

Axel: shut up.

Teddie: psh. Whatever. Just answer the next question so the fan girls will scream.

Fangulz: you spelled our name wrong!

Teddie: *puts Fangurlz in a box* … *is now in a box*

Axel: O///O I do love him.

Roxas: *somehow got out of Sora* don't do it, Axel.

Axel: :D

Roxas: Axel…

Axel: *jumps on Roxas and hugs him* 3

Fangurlz: (insert Fangurl scream) *in a box*

Roxas: *sigh*

Teddie: *gets out of Fangurl box and poofs them away*

Axel: sure, you can use them. I can just summon them at will and then never give them back. :D and I probably would go on a date with you. I'm staying with Roxas.

Roxas: …-_-; *is being hugged*

Teddie: …next question is from angfnf.

lol! Loved them all! I have four questions for Axel if you like them:

1.) Are those marks on your cheeks natural?  
2.) Why do you always say 'got it memorized'?  
3.) How do you get your hair that spiky?  
4.) Have you and Roxas ever played any pranks on the other members?

-angela

Axel: you know, I'm not sure. I woke up one morning and they were there. Pretty weird, huh?

Teddie: -_-; *sigh*

Axel: 'Got it memorized' is my catchphrase, that's why!…Got it memorized? XD

Teddie: hey, at least he doesn't say 'Commit It to Memory' all the time. 'Got it Memorized' in much cooler.

Axel: but I do…

Teddie: in the Japanese version.

Axel: …right. Umm, half of it is natural, half hair gel.

Vexen: ha-ha!

Axel: *lights Vexen's head on fire*

Vexen: AAHHHH!! *runs out of room*

Roxas: hey Axel, remember the time we played with Xemnas?

Axel: yes. :3

Teddie: what happened?

Axel: replace the word 'play' with 'drugged him, nailed him to the wall, left him out for the Heartless and the Fan girls, tied him upside down to a tree, and planted him in Marluxia's garden.'

Teddie: lol.

Xemmy: O///O

Marluxia: you two killed my tulips!

Axel: too bad.

Roxas: and the time we played with Luxord.

Marluxia: you killed my roses!

Axel: …no, Marluxia, we didn't _play_ with him we played with him.

Teddie: the difference?

Roxas: imagine the word 'play' replaced with 'played cards with him, then, proceeding to cut the cards literally.'

Teddie: …right, well, I'm going to end it here. All the questions have been asked so, the next chapter goes to Demyx.

Demyx: wait, I get a turn?! YYYAAAAYYY!!!!

Teddie: O_O; send in your questions/rumors by reviewing.

Vexen: I can't wait! I want to know why!!


End file.
